nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Knight
Brian Knight is a character role-played by dasMEHDI. General Description Brian Knight is a Solo Cadet for the Los Santos Police Department, Badge #685. Brian is really addicted to burgies. Despite Angel's warning to "not eat several burgies on shift (especially not the "Heart Stopper"), to prevent artery clogging"; he continues to devour up to 4 burgies at once. Brian will go as far as to yoink them from criminal's pockets while they are being held in their jail cell, and run to eat them while out of view of his superior. Several times after being caught eating burgies, Angel has punished him. The punishment is usually in the form of making Brian run at least 3 full laps around MRPD - always resulting in vomiting, and immediate regret. During his first shift as a cadet, while responding to a call, Angel taught Brian how to remove the safety on his gun. He immediately fired in the car and panicked, resulting in another round of friendly fire. When arriving on scene, he was instructed to shoot at the criminal - something he had never done. After shooting roughly 20 bullets into the man, he followed up by vomiting for a solid minute. Brian is very impressionable, especially when addressed by higher ranking officers such as [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Kael_Soze Kael Soze] or [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Tony_Andrews Tony Andrews]. 'He often has various quirks to his personality (see Gallery below), and he can sometimes take on different personas. Though still a cadet and known to get into some shenanigans, Brian is a highly skilled and effective officer. ManBearPig When ManBearPig began to terrorize the city with multiple killings, Brian became "The Witcher" of Los Santos and was able to stop scourge. Background Information Ever since high school, Brain Knight has wanted to be a cop. Growing up in a little town just outside Boston, Massachusetts, those in Brain’s family all occupied a position in the police force. A first attempt to join as a youngster failed, as he was deemed “unfit” following his interview. An opportunity to become a mall cop on the late-night shift presented itself. and Brain took it. A note arrived in the mail; Brian’s Uncle was in the hospital, and not doing well. He wrote to Brian to "be himself, and to not give up." Before Brian made it to his Uncle's bedside, his Uncle passed. With renewed passion, Brian once again had the strive to be what he once dreamed of: an officer of the law. In pursuit of his passion, he relocated to a new city – Los Santos. ''Background information and Witcher Outfit image provided by the Nino Chavez Wiki (Brian Knight Page). Fun Facts * First ride-along was with [[Kael Soze|'''Kael Soze]] and Tony Andrews. * Masturbated in Officer Jordan Steele's police cruiser. * Suffers from anxiety, and takes Xanax on the job. * Was given "miracle weight loss" water from Soze, and became increasingly sickly in demeanor. * Has been stabbed by multiple people, including Eugene Zuckerberg and Jesus Antonio Lopez Contreras. * Accidentally smuggled "several baggies" full of Fentanyl to Los Santos as a result of a chaotic Yoga pilgrimage to Mexico. * Tends to White Pee on females, especially Electra AKA Kira Light. Brian Moments * Gun Safety * Baby's First Kill * Police Brutality * Brian helps catch Sonya Summers. Gallery BrianKnight2020.png|2020 "New Brian" Look KnightNew.png|"Normal" Weight BrianKnightNew.png|"Normal" Weight Malnourished brian PepeHands.PNG|More Weight Loss BrianKnightWeightloss1.png|More Weight Loss Even worse brian.PNG|Extreme Weight Loss BrianKnightWeightloss2.png|Extreme Weight Loss BrianKnightOnDuty.png|Ridealong Outfit BrianKnight.JPG|Ridealong Outfit BrianKnightOffDuty.png|Off-Duty Outfit Brian_Knight_Cadet_Witcher.png|Witcher Outfit Brian Knight Portrait .png|Portrait of Brian Knight|link=https://old.reddit.com/r/RPClipsGTA/comments/f34aoz/portrait_of_brian_knight/ Sources Quotes * "HELL YEAH!" * "GET SOME!" - when with Kyle Pred * "Wha?" Category:Male Category:Police Category:Characters